1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data management system and a data management program, and more particularly to a data management system and a data management program capable of storing a file in a storage location designated by a client.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a network environment, data is uploaded from a client to a server (including a document management device, a file management device, a data management device, and the like).
Data is typically uploaded to a server via a client application. This is because a client application allows the user to easily carry out an operation of designating path information of an upload destination.
If the upload destination can be designated easily using an e-mail, it becomes unnecessary to activate a client application only for uploading.
In conventional techniques, however, it takes much time and the effort for the user to designate a desired location into which a file is stored. In addition, the user does not know what folder exists in what structure in a server, so that the user cannot designate the destination to which a file is uploaded.